my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Crow Gamble
Crow Gamble is a unicorn pony and a claimed hero of the Bermikun Triangle that is revealed as being a fraud. Personality To many inhabitants of the Bermikun Triangle, Crow Gamble is known as being "without fear" and generous, being for that reason, along with many heroic deeds, Crow Gamble is regarded as being a great hero of the Bermikun Triangle. However, in reality, Crow Gamble is a treacherous pirate who has forged his reputation with lies and deception and does everything for his own good, as he tricked the Sea Raiders so that he could get out of his imprisoment and have one of them take his place. He is also shown to be very greedy, as his love for treasure was the one thing that caused him to become a prisoner in the Echo Marituga. Despite his immense flaws, Crow Gamble can still be noble when he wants to, as he retook his place as the Vapir Ghosts' prisoner in order to repay Dusk for saving him from the Sea Beast. This is shown again when Gamble still wants to help the Sea Raiders when Opal is abducted by the skeletons, even after they weren't able to recover his safe from the trolls as they promissed. Skills Crow Gamble is shown to be very clever, as he tried to get some help from the exterior in order to escape and having his savior taking his place. He was also able to figure out the Vapir Ghosts' aversion to water. During his fight against Dusk, Gamble is shown to be a very skillful swordspony. Description in the saga Background For a long time, Crow Gamble has been forging his reputation as a hero of the Triangle by using lies and deception, causing songs to be writen about him. During one of his adventures in Vapir, he tries to steal a treasure from ghosts in the echo version of Marituga, however he is caught and imprisoner at the top of the lighthouse. Wanting to escape, he tries to get help from help by using light signals. Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle In "Jail Break", Crow Gamble is able to get help from the Sea Raiders and tricks them to get him out and to get Calabrass from Dusk. After that, he betrays them and causes Star to take his place. After escaping, he reveals to Calabrass about his false reputation and then tries to steal the treasure, causing Gamble to face more ghosts. He tries to use Calabrass, but the magic sword instead gives him a shock, causing Gamble to fall at the water of the sea and to drop him. When surrounded by ghosts, Gamble realizes they don't like water and so he swims away. He is able to reach the Chaos, where he is received by an overjoyed Clover. When asked by Opal about her friends, Gamble lies to her, saying they have run away and returned to Marituga, but his lie doesn't stick as Opal receives a message from Star warning her about Gamble. Clover takes Gamble to the helm and they start to move away from the island. But Dusk is able to reach the Chaos thanks to Opal who told Chaos to send the Plank to him and confronts Gamble. Much to Clover's shock, Gamble confirms Dusk's claim and then fights him. During their fight, the Sea Beast appears. Convinced it's just an illusion, Gamble doesn't run away and ends up being capture by it. Fortunately, he is saved by Dusk who ends up being swallowed by the creautre. Gamble then receives a cold treatment from Clover before Dusk emerges from the sea and goes save Star and Mallet. Moved by Dusk's willingness to sacrifice himself to save him, Gamble decides to retake his place as the ghosts' prisioner. Later, he is seen being able to escape and take the island's treasure with him. In "Escape From Netherwhere", Crow Gamble is seen being admired by the inhabitants of Marituga until the appearance of Dusk, who steals the spotlight from him what annoys him very much. When the Sea Raiders are looking after Opal, Gamble is able to convince them to get his help, telling them he had heard Opal was taken by Sand Bolt and that they were heading towards the location of the trolls' den. In exchange of that information, they would get his safe from the trolls. The plans change when they discover she is in Netherwhere. Despite not having his safe, Gamble decides to still help the Sea Raiders, navigating them inside. Despite being able to find her and Steam Forge, they found themselves having to fight the skeletons. During the fight, Dusk accidently activates the altered machine Opal and Steam had been working on, causing the bomb they have implanted to start activating. Dusk directs Star and the others to return to the Chaos while he and Gamble try to deactivate it. Trying to reach the Chaos, they find their path blocked by skeletons. Steam then does the sacrifice of distracting them, allowing Star and the others to reach the Chaos. After Dusk and Gamble also arrive, they sail away. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns